1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fingerprint recognition device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a fingerprint recognition device having an improved structure and durability against physical and environmental factors, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Generally, portable terminals such as a mobile terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet PC, and the like adopt user interfaces through a key pad, a touch pad, and the like.
Recently, in order to support a communication service or an internet service using a portable terminal, wireless internet services such as a wireless broadband (WIBRO) and mobile communication services are commercialized, and operating systems such as Windows mobile, Android, and the like are adopted in the portable terminals such as mobile terminals, PDAs, and the like in order to support a graphical user interface (GUI).
Also, with the development of communication technology, portable terminals provide various supplementary services to users, and a GUI based operating system provides convenience in supplying supplementary services through portable electronic devices.
In addition, for easier use of electronic devices a pointing devices that are applied to electronic devices to move a pointer such as a cursor or input information or a command desired by the user by sensing a signal that changes based on movement of a finger which is an object are used.
In a pointing device, a sensor is adopted in order to sense a change of the finger and move a cursor (a pointer on a screen), and a dome switch or the like is also installed in order to select a menu or an icon on which the cursor is located.
Generally, fingerprint recognition technology is technology for processing user registration and an identification process to prevent security incidents, and is applied in network defense for individuals or groups, protection of content and data, and safe access of computers, mobile devices, and the like.
Recently, with the development of mobile technology, fingerprint recognition technology is applied to pointing device bio track pads (BTPs) which detect image data of fingerprints and perform pointer operations, and thus has come into wide use.
For the above fingerprint technology, a fingerprint sensor is applied as a sensor of a pointing device as a device configured to recognize a pattern of a fingerprint of a human finger, and fingerprint recognition sensors can be classified based on a sensing principle as optical sensors, electric (electrostatic capacitor type and conductive type) sensors, ultrasonic type sensors, and temperature sensing type sensors, and the fingerprint recognition of each type obtains fingerprint image data from the finger based on its operating principle.
In a pointing device including a fingerprint recognition sensor, package processes of various methods in each type are proposed, but since the electric sensor has individual parts including an integrated circuit, developing package technology is harder than for other types of sensors. A wafer level fan-out package process is proposed as a package technology of the fingerprint recognition sensor including the integrated circuit, but when the wafer level fan-out package process is used, a driving unit part of the integrated circuit is positioned close to a surface exposed to the outside. Thus, when the pointing device manufactured by the wafer level fan-out package process is used in an electronic device such as a button on which impact is applied periodically, damage of the driving device of the integrated circuit is unavoidable.
Also, in the wafer level fan-out package process, as an area of the pointing device is greater than that of the integrated circuit, efficiency of relocating I/O of the integrated circuit on the wafer is decreased, and thus a manufacturing cost is increased. Since the area of the integrated circuit of the pointing device is small, economic loss is great when the wafer level fan-out package process is used to realize a button shape of a predetermined size such as a home key of a smartphone.
Related art is Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2011-0055364 (“POINTING DEVICE AND ELECTRONIC DEVICE”).